megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Who Axess
Doctor Who Axess(also known as Doctor Who.EXE in Japan) is the direct sequel to Megabound Chornicles:Rise of The CMDU it is also a anime spin-off of Doctor Who series 5. Synopsis It has been a half-a-year since the Skaro/Mondas Empire was defeated. As Lan hoped to never see Davros nor his Daleks again....they returned and somehow they have restored the original Skaro!? But how is that possible!? And now The Doctor who has once again changed his appearance and his newest companion a Scottish woman named Amy Pond join up with Lan,his friends,and new companions to stop Davros and his new empire! But what is Davros looking for,what is he after? Plot The Daleks and Davros have returned and now they are serching for the ancient Gallafreyian artefacts The Hand of Omega,The Genisis Ark,The Staff of Rassilon,The Other's Gauntlet,The Eye of Harmony,The White-Point Star,and The Great Key,The heroes on the other hand find the acient ROO Texts (AKA The Scrolls of Rassilon Omega and The Other) that when put together create a map to the artefact temples gaurded by The Other and the 3 Unkown Founders of the High Council of Time Lords(AKA The Forgotten Ones): Delta(The Musican),Theta(The Preistess),and Alpha(The Scolar).Also The Original Skaro was restored and by the use of a device called a Planet Jumper,which was stolen from the Shadow Proclimation,brought Skaro to The Multiverse. Teaser Trailer In the annoucement trailer nothing appears on the screen except a soft,yellow,flahing light and also the voice of The Other receits a poem. In the anceint legends of Time Lord lore,tells a man who can restore. The justice and time in creation's land. Without a weapon in his hand. Dispite his shifting face and change of form. He is still known as The Oncoming Storm. And right beside him a kind young man. Who bares my symbol on his hand. Accomapnied by allies large and small. Creating a force of good,strongest of them all. And now at last that man has returned. To save The Multiverse from a scourge. A scourge most vile,a vengance of fear. That was not spoken of this past year. With companions at his side,old and new. They will keep The Multiverse in creation's view. Defending destiny and future's door. This man is known as The Doctor. Then the TARDIS materializes with Lan and The Doctor and their new companions in shadows and then the light on the TARDIS flashes birghtly and then shows the title "Doctor Who Axess" Good Guys Brad Swaile voices Lan Hikari Matt Smith voices The Doctor Karen Gillan voices Amy Pond Brittney Meriah Wilson voices Mayl Sakurai Bill Switzer voices Chaud Blaze Jeffery Watson voices Raika Fontane Jon St. John voices E-102 Gamma Richard Cox voices Inuyasha Moneca Stor voices Kagome Higurashi Dex Manley voices ROB 64 Todd Haberkorn voices Allen Walker-An Exorsist him,Lenalee,and Timcampy hail from a parrel world of 19th century Britain(which seems to be somewhat steampunk-ish) Timcampy-Allen Walker's golem,he is a tiny golden ball with wings,to tiny horns,a tail,and tiny pegs for feet. He is energenic and cute. Luci Christian voices Lenalee Lee-Another Exorsist about Walker's age Sarah Natochenny voices Ash Ketchum Bard Sawile also voices Light Yagami-A man who seems to own a book called a "Death Note" which seems to kill anyone who's name is written in,The Doctor and Lan find him and save him when he was under cardiac arrest shortly after to find out this young man was supposed to die January 28 2013(luckly,it did not cause any damages in the timeline nor brought a terrible future).The man is comapnied by a creature called a Shinigami(a god of death) named Ryuk who instantly tries to kill Lan and The Doctor. At first after Light wakes up he snaps at The Doctor saying he didnt need anyone's sympathy,but later grows respect to The Doctor and Lan telling tem "I owe you my life" after finding out what was supposed to happen to him. He has a acompplice named Misa who is compltly in love with him though he only uses her and is cold to her because of the murder she commited in her past(though she never trired to kill anyone intentionly). The Doctor finds this disqusting Light's goal to be a god. Light says though his near-death experiance has not changed much of his philosophy only he did had second thougths of being a god. And he began to think and feel for Misa wich he finds as becoming "mentaly sick" The Doctor constantly attempts to convince him that being in love is not sickness and he should forgive Misa for what she did yet,Light tells him to "At least mind his own bussness".Still The Doctor's constant aguring with Light slowly whittles away Light's coldness twords Misa,and teaches Light to control himself while using the Death Note in order to prevent to becoming a criminal himself wich he actualy almost became before he met The Doctor. Shannon Chan-Kent voices Misa Amane-Like Light she too owns a death note but no-longer is accomapnied by a Shinigami. Bad Guys Emperor Terry Malloy once again voices Davros Supreame Council Julián Rebolledo voices Paul-Still serving Davros,Paul returns as a member of the supreame council. Paul found and fixed The Master's laser screwdriver and now uses it himself.He also he was involved with createing the new dalek race.He is refered to by the Daleks as Master Paul. Paul Dobson voices Naraku Steven Blum voices Orochimaru Jason Liebrecht voices The Millenium Earl Cherami Leigh voices Road Kamelot-A member of The Noah Family,she is spoiled rotten by The Millenium Earl,Road and Paul seem to have a romantic relationship,but she used to have a crush on Allen Walker. Beyond Birthday-A failed student of the Wammy's House, the same academy that L,Near,and Mello whent to.He is incredibly intelegent,and severely deranged,his real name is unknown,the Supreame Dalek refers to him as "The Abomination" due to Beyond's insanity. Brad Sawile also voices The Valeyard-The Valeyard was orginaly to be the 13th incarnation of The Doctor though since this incarnation was evil, The Doctor gave up one regeneration to avoid becoming The Valeyard which seprated The Valeyard from his counterpart,The Valeyard though escaped from The Matrix that The timelords sealed him away and gained a regeration cycle,using peices of Lan's DNA he regenated into a form resembling Lan only with brown snake eyes,He weres a bissnuess suit that is blood red and ash black,though he does not posses a sonic screwdriver he does have a sword made from Dalekanium.The Valeyard seems to have a twisted and disturbing sense of humor and constanyly flirts with Mayl.He also has a devilish grin and a sinister snicker. Shademan.EXE Dalek Trakk(The Dalek Supreame) Lonnie Hirsch voices Captin Whisker-Found broken down by Paul and Road,they had the scientist daleks repair him. Now he wishes to overthrow Eggman for leaving him for scrap,he leads the Dalek Empire's navy fleet. Army Nicolas Briggs provides the voice of the Progenitor Daleks-The new generation of daleks created with a Progenitor device that created Dalek mutants and the new travel machines all at once by the use of pure Dalek DNA,The previous daleks(3 of them) where killed by them becuase the white supreame Dalek claimed they where "Ungreatful to Davros" and "Inferior models" The White Supreame Dalek is part of the supreame council.These daleks have a total of 4 colors(not counting the white supreame dalek) Now new progenitor machines are made in secret Dalek factories and now they are producing a new army of Daleks at a rapid pace. The army is split up into 4 departments. Military Department Red=Drone Drone Sargent=Dalek Drae-He appears to be colored red and silver(or sled) and with bronze hemispheres,his dome lights are pointed and his fender is lined with spikes. Strategest Department Blue=Strategist Master Strategist=Dalek Thrach-He is blue and teruoise,his dome lights curved and his fender appears square. Classified Department Yellow=Eternal(no one knows what it means) Science Department Orange=Scientist Chief Scientist=Dalek Rabe-He is orange,black,and brown(peanut butter cup colors) insted of a gun stick he has a claw. Also in the middle of th dome head is a moveable section with can spin to switch from a eye-stalk, to a goggle-like visor, to microscope-like specticles. His dome lights are pointed down and his fender is stubbed. How did the Daleks survive? As Lan commanded Duo to destroy the Dalek fleet,Davros' chair switched to emgergancy temperal shift automaticly teleporting both Davros and Shademan. As for Paul,he and his crew flew their ship out of Duo's firing range,the exposed heat of the blast burned small holes in pauls clothes and the dalek's paint clean off leaving the daleks in bronze color in bronze color and Paul's clothing tattered with holes,as well badly damaging the saucer and deepleated almost all of its energy,Paul and the 3 Daleks though sucessfuly mustered enough energy to send it though a time jump back to WWII,There Paul "parked" his flagship behind the moon,Paul and his crew picked up a trace of energy coming from the moon,what they found a ancient Dalek instrument,a progenitor device,a gene bank containg pure-Dalek DNA but neither he nor the Daleks where able to activate it,they soon found out this machine was made far before The Last Great Time War,The Emperor Dalek during that time had it programed to work for "Pure" Daleks only and since the 3 daleks where Thal-based mutants and Paul wasnt a dalek it did not reonize their DNA as dalek and denied acesses to operate it,their was one exception,The Doctor,most likely that The Emperor Dalek thought if anything went wrong,they should use and alternitive to activate it. So Paul hatched an Idea,they kidnapped Britains most highly intelegent Military scientist, a man named Bracewell and tranfered his mind to a Android by the use of brainwave-transfer technology,he later programed him to belive he created the daleks as "Ironsides" and they whould help win the war. Later he had 2 of the 3 daleks coat themselves in military green and added a military pack and a union jack on their ID plate,and sent them and The Android to earth,to lure The Doctor into a trap and use his testimony to activate the device,and they succeaded. Allies Katy Manning voices Iris Wildthyme AKA "The Mistress"-(Not to beconfused with Iris the reploid)A survinvg galafreyan who escaped The Last Great Time War that wiped out most of the Timelords except The Doctor,The Master(Who later died),The Rani,and herself.During the Time War, a Dalek Saucer misssile knocked her TARIDS out of the battlefiled and into a wormhole leading her to the Multiverse.Like The Doctors TARDIS, her's had a non-fuctional chamilion circut leaving it in the form a a british double-checkered bus.She finds Lan adorable and always pinches his cheek(A classic slapstick joke). The Doctor and his comapnions meet up with her in New York City in 1958 during the conflict between the USA and the USSR when Lan got cut-off from the Doctor during a anti-communist rally in Times Square. Multiverse Daleks and Emperor Dalek Zax Sidoh-A Shingami who appears time-to-time telling The Doctor and Lan any near-by Dalek activity but he can be whiny and immature and he gets on Ryuk and Light's nerves easily,he later beigns to follow Iris Wildthyme when they both begin to spy on the enemy daleks.Like with Lan Wildthyme finds Sidoh "cute" and constantly glomps him whenever he does "The cutest thing" Sidoh like Lan, finds it very anyoing. The Atraxi-Galatic Police Minor villians Kira-When Light mentioned almost becoming a criminal,he had a personailty disorder which he became a murderous spycopath named Kira,when Lan and Light find a abandoned Dalek jungle outpoast they find a android body thatke takes form of a concious that inhabbits it.When Light got eletrocuted by the android,it removed Light's Kira personaility from Light's mind and transfered it into the android. Kira and Light fought in the observatory tower which trapped them by a locked door. Soon Light showed Kira that he has become nothing but an android so his life is now tied to the base.Kira out of anger and insanity finding out about this decieded then to detonate the base by fusing himself with power generator to overload its power.His appearance appears to be in like Light's,only with red hair nad eyes and wearing Light's bown bissnues clothes. Theme Tune and Soundtrack The theme tune of the show is the same used in Doctor Who series 5 only it is a bit more "edgeier" and the title sequence is similar only the veiw zooms though the windows of the TARDIS exterior to the console scrren showing each of the heros with their voice actors on the bottom. Music: 001:Doctor Who series 5 theme 02:All the strange,strange creatures 03:Ta-da!The new TARDIS! 04:A New Dalek Paradigm 05:The 2 Exorsists 06:Tiny golden golem Timcampy 07:The Dalek Supreame 08:The Earl's meleody 09:Daleks are the masters of earth! 10:Ash Ketchum,pokemon trainer 11:Paul and the Laser Screwdriver 12:Chase! 13:Crossfusion! 14:Silence will fall... 15:The Staff of Rassilon 16:The Genisis Ark 17:The Eye of Harmony 18:The Hand of Omega 19:The Other's Gaunlet 20:Double-Checkered Bus? 21:New York City 1958! 22:The Valeyard Reborn 23:ROB 64 at your service! 24:The machine man E-102 Gamma 25:Hello,Im The Doctor... 26:The Akuma Dalek 27:City of The Multiverse Daleks 28:This is Galafrey our childhood,our home.... 29:Hijacked!!!! 30:Take off! Dalek Carrier! 31:Skaro...The Planet of the Daleks Cutscenes -After the dalek attack on Exorcist headquarters Allen and Lenalee try to decide to accompany The Doctor and Lan- Allen:Should we really go with them? Lenalee:I dont know,they did take my brother but what about the others back here? Allen:But thousands of people will die if we dont help them besides the daleks destroyed most of the headquarters. (Allen looks at Timcampy and thinks for a bit Timcampy nods) Allen:Alright we're going! (Outside The Doctor waits for them Allen opens the door) Allen:Alright Doctor we coming. (The Doctor smiled and shook Allen's hand) Doctor:Welcome abord,pack your things we will be living in a hour. -Lan and Mayl confront The White Supreame Dalek and Shademan- Lan-Well I am surprised to see you,last time we met your fleet was destroyed by Duo the entire empire was wiped out,you were at the end of your rope. Shademan-Paul's ship survived plus me and Davros. Lan-And Paul and his crew fell back to WWII I know The Doctor told me.Wait,what is that behind you? (Lan points to The Progenitor) Shademan-Its a progenitor device. WSD-Its our past,and our future. Lan-Thats a pretty artsy discription for a dalek,what does it do? WSD-It Contains pure Dalek DNA! Shademan-Paul and his crew found it by picking up a trace of energy coming from the moon,they soon discovered that it was made far before the time war,according to the data disk attached to it,the emperor dalek of the time of its creation had thousands made,all where destroyed save one that The Emperor Dalek managed to hide away. Lan-Why did you need to create the fake "Ironside Project"? WSD-It was....nessisary.... Mayl-We dont get it.... The White Supreame Dalek looked down then Lan's eyes widened reasling what it was. Lan-Oh...oh I get it......This is so freaking ironic! The Progenitor didnt reconize your previous dalek counterparts didn't it? Because since they were Thal-based mutants so it saw them as Impure and there DNA unreconizeable as Dalek,and since Paul isn't a Dalek it didnt work for him because it saw him as inferior! Shademan-A solution was devised Lan-Yeah I know The Doctor,Paul setted up a trap,and he used The Doctor's testimony to activate it,because it would reconize him,the Daleks greatest enemy. WSD-Yes and with this device we will begin our empire again! Lan-No! I wont let this nightmare happen again I wont! The White Supreame Dalek heads for the controls Lan-Hey!Hey!Hey!Get away from the controls or- WSD-Or else what? -Light is wrestling Kira in the observatory tower Kira grabs Light and wispers in he's ear- Kira-I said it once and I will say it again......I.....am......God..... Light-SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Light lodges a scapel deep into Kira's chest Kira-Wha-what-t.....? Kira falls on his knees Light-It's over Kira,you lost Kira-But....I cant die,I-I-I-I am God! Light-Your a false god,a fake,a monster and you almost turned me into what I dispied the most,and I'm going to use the Death Note more careful this time, a bit more ethicly than I used to unlike you,you animal! Kira-Y-y-y-y-YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU WEAK ROTTING SCUMBAG! I'LL RETURN AND WHEN I DO I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU AND MISA WILL PAY! NO MATTER WHAT! Kira begin's to twitch and his eyes become static and then he falls back and dies -Light and Misa are in Light's living quarters- Misa-Yeah? Light-Misa....You knew I was using you....you knew I was acting insane and yet you still loved me and I treated you like a pawn.....I shouldnt have done that........ Misa-It's okay... Light-No,no,no....I was a total idiot....I dragged you into dangerous situations.....I was even cold to you....sure you idoled Kira...but your parents were murdered....how can you not want revenge......I am Really,Truly,Unimaginbly,Incredibly ''Sorry for doing this to you......and rember I said I never regreted killing anyone....well....L and half of the investigation team.....I......I now wish so many times I can take that mistake back.....sure they knew I was Kira.....but didnt they wish to rid evil of the world if they could.....I...just....feel......I.....was going to write you're name.....how can I be so stupid....I...(heavly sniffs) Tears began to flow from Light's eyes Light-I just.....I couldnt......I wasnt.......I just realized how beutiful and kind you are......you are one in a million......you ''understand ''me....I just wanted to say I love you....for REAL this time....if you cant forgive me thats okay...... Misa looked and saw how truly sincere he was and saw how much he was in agony....Misa never saw him cry before.....neither speak in a quivering voice. Misa-Light....look at me..... Light did and Misa kissed him hard on the lips Misa-I love you because I know you just want to help the world......and you are...we all are....not just the world....the entire cosmos.....I think you're already forgiven....and I love you too...... -On screen in the console room Davros reveals Beyond Birthday behind him- Davros-Light,I think you might know him...does he look familiar to you? Beyond-*Mad giggle* I was taken to the emperor,I saw their wars,I watched and died,thousand times!NEE-HEE-HA-HA-HA-HA (gasps) Light-No.....but hes dead! I killed him.....he was going to break out of prison....How did you!? Davros-I snatched his body and gave back his life,oh he still has a corrupted mind but he is incredible at strategy. Beyond-hee-hee-heeahh....all will die....all will dieeeeeeeee~ Doctor-Intelegent!? Hes insane!!! Ryuk-Thats impossible...the rules of The Death Note say you cant bring a human back to life! Davros-And yet I succeeded! Imagine a single,simple,mortal succeeded!While others have failed...a testimony of my remakable abillites dont you think? -Inuyasha,Ash,Pikachu,Allen,and Gamma serch for the Dalek Mountain Base in the caves of the mountains of Cycrix III- Inuyasha-Of all the people in our group,that quack partnered me with a pipsqueak and a walking,talking,tea-kettle. Ash-Who you calling a pipsqueak fluff face!? Inuyasha-Fluff face!? Gamma-Cant we all just get along? Inuyasha-Can it tin-boy nobody asked you! Gamma-Are you mad because I hugged Kagome? Inuyasha-If you wana know yes,she's with me so quit being all lovey over her! Gamma-Im not attracted to humans,only fem-bots,I just hug her becuase shes small and cute thats all! Inuyasha-Well cute or not quit it. Ash-Take it easy on him! he was the one who herd you and Kag's cries for help! Inuyasha-Okay you got me there,sorry its just I was hoping to never see the Daleks again,their voices give me a head-ache! Allen-Well I think we are almost there so I think its best if we keep it down. Gamma-Allen's right we got to keep down until The Doctor tells us what to to next. Timcampy shivers Allen-Whats wrong Tim? Timcampy just shivers and hides his "face" in his wings -Eggman is in his fortress in his throne room see's 5 drone daleks break in with 2 mysterious figures by blowing a big bole in the wall- Eggman-MY THRONE ROOM!!!!! The Figures are revaled to be Paul and Road Eggman-Who are you? Road-I am Road Kamelot Paul-You obviously remember me. Eggman-You...Paul.... Paul-Eggman it whould be your best intrest to hand over the Egg Carrier to us we need it for....personal resons Eggman-Well Im afraid you cant have it. Road-Listen pops we asked nicely now we are demandning you hand it over or we will use force Eggman-You and what army? a horde of drone daleks come in and begin shooting down the egg-pawns as Paul and Road run to the hanger with a few daleks following them Eggman himself escapes with his egg-mobile and watches as the Egg Carrier takes off Eggman-MY SHIP!!!!!!! The Egg Carrier flys away and Eggman flees to station square -Captin Whisker is online and wakes up with Paul and Road infront of him- Captin Whisker-Yarrrrgh! HOW DARE YE EGGMAN! LEAVIN ME IN THEE BRIG TO RUST AND DIE! Paul-Eggman is not here we are far from Earth now Whisker-And who you and the lassie be? Paul-I am Paul this is Road we are part of the Supreame Council of The New Dalek Empire Whisker-Where do ye come from? Road-Earth but we have been traveling though space and time so were not in the same universe or time zone Whisker-Time travel!? Ye expectin me to belive such baldder'dash!? Paul-Yeah it is hard to belive... Whisker walks to one of the daleks and flips the top open seeing the mutant inside Whisker-What is this!? Paul-A dalek captin Whisker-Dalek!? Such a silly creature,human sized pepper'pots with little octopusses inside Road-Their mutants actualy Whisker-Dont back-sass me lassie! I be the thoughest mechanical pirate in all the seas! Paul-Good you be a good adition to the supreame council serving Davros Whisker-YAR! I ain't working for nobody! Paul-Well can you at least listen to what our emperor has to offer first Whisker-Yarrrr.....fine but dont expect me to automaticly agree! Road-We wont -Paul is downloading the new dalek varaint designs onto a disk to use for the progenitor devices perpared in Dalek Rabe's labratory- Paul-(Sighs) Road-Get your eyes of that stupid do-hicky and lets do somthing fun! Its so boring here without Lero I think Im gonna die! Paul looked at his girlfriend,he could get over how cute she was when she'a cranky,Road holds a Ghastly plushie infront of her boyfriend's face Road-Paul,play with this so we dont die! Paul took it and shoved it into the keyboard Paul-Nya...can we stop this isnt very fun. Road-Hmph! Paul gave a cheeky grin Paul-Insted how about THIS! RARGH! Paul grabbed Road and began to tickle her Road-Hee-hee-hee-hee! Paul! Eee-ha-he-ha! No! No! HA-HA-HA PLEASE STOP! Paul-Hmm I dont think I want to...huh? Dalek Rabe was watching out the door Paul-RABE WILL YOU STOP WATCHING US!? Rabe-As The Dalek Empire's chief scientist it is my job to study the biology of all life,including humans Paul-Rabe I swear to the heavens if you dont give me and Road privacy I will rip you out of your travel machine,throw you in a fryer and feed you to the Ursings as calamari! Paul chased Rabe out of the room Road-Ugh we can never do anything fun while that stupid point-dexter of a dalek keeps trudling in to "study" us Paul-Well as soon we begin the production of the new dalek varaints and deliver the design disk to Davros we can have as much fun as we want okay? Road sighed Road-Alright....this worse then homework Paul-Why do have homework anyway Road-Uncle Tikki home-schools me and still he gives me homework anyway! Paul-Its not all bad working with daleks though,we already have alot of neat stuff,and also thousands of planets will be ours. Road-Well....okay its not TOO bad the drones are cute Paul-I better get the disk to our scientists,you have the progenitors ready right? Road-Yeah,though Rabe was really picky about how I turned them on "No your doing this wrong!Stop your do this inccorectly blah blah blah!" The Alarm blares and one of Paul and Road's gaurds come in Gaurd-We have located The Doctor's TARDIS Paul-Great now we gotta stick to those know-at-all daleks even longer! -The Doctor and The crew look at the screen to see which planet their heading to- The Doctor's eye widned Doctor-No.....no it cant be.... Lan-What? Doctor-Its Skaro the ORIGNAL Skaro.....I knew it wasnt completly destroyed but how did it come to the multiverse? Allen-Thats the Daleks home planet? Lan-Yup Light-Their home planet......... Doctor-Last time I saw it, it was in my universe.....now its here...... Raika-Is that even possible? Doctor-I dont know......... Noteable dalek ships and Technology Progenitor Devices-Made after the orginal Progenitor device,they are gene banks contaning pure-Dalek DNA extracted from the new paradigm daleks,they are used to create thousands of daleks,some are programed to create a specific varaiant. The Dalek Carrier-Originaly The Egg Carrier made by Dr.Eggman,but was hijacked by Paul and Road,It is now Paul and Road's personal doomship,the change of the ship's design is somewhat radical; The Ship has dalek hemispheres lined across the edges of the ship's sides,the colors are purple,yellow,and orange,the Eggman Empire insigma is replaced with The New Dalek Empire insigma,also it has 'horns' sticking out from the bridge and arching over to the deck. Progenitor Chambers-Created to house the progenitor device and also acts as a safety shield to protect the users from being harmed from the eletrical and chemical discharge released by the progenitor by thinining it with a thick fog-like mixture,it also holds the energy in place while the progenitor is creating the daleks. Hover Shuttles(Or Hoppers)-Hover crafts ment for carrying cargo and goods,somtimes in battle Hoppers carry a mobile turret. Celebirty Cameos and Refrences *Lan while in the TARDIS work-out room with Allen and Light they talk about their favroite bands and Lan said "Tenacious D,you havent lived untill you herd them." *When The Doctor was running from Captin Whisker who was hiding as a prop in a movie studio in Hollywood,Captin Whisker knocked over Jack Black *The Doctor while in the console room has on screen a video of The Beetles first performance *When the Multiverse Daleks ask this question to Light and Allen in order to enter Emperor Dalek Zax's throne room, they ask "What is the quickest way to a man's heart?" Light replied "Chuck Noris's fist" which was correct,this was a refrence of the comical rumors of Chuck Noris Charater relationships The Doctor-The doctor is overall friendly to every one of his allies,same goes with Lan Hikari E-102 Gamma-Gamma shows frienship with Lan and The Doctor and their friends. Specialy Ash Ketchum.He even lets Ash hang onto his back when he is in "Car" mode,He also likes Ash's Pikachu as well.He truly dispises Paul though calling him a "Misrable,Malicous,Monsterous,and vile scumbag of a human. He also acts like a gentleman to Amy Pond,He even listens to her problems and tries to cheer her up.He also shows high respect for Inuyasha and says "He's the only creature who can guide the humans and demons out of the darkness",Becuase of his protective instincts and friendship with Ash,he is partnered up with him,his Pikachu,Allen Walker, and Inuyasha.He is also very curious,The Daleks even tried to lure him with a doughnut that was tied to a string to the plunger arm of a dalek(Even though Gamma doesnt reall need to "eat" does seem to have a craving for sweets,mostly doughnuts and "eats" them by tossing them into his power core though a chute in his chest compartment).He also seems to be fond of Kagome,always giving her hugs,Inuyasha grows jelous of this and tells him to let her go. Ash Ketchum-Friendly to all of his friends and constanly tries to convicne Paul to change,The Doctor angry at Paul stuning Ash painfuly with his laser screwdriver yelled at him "You're own rival,The only person in the entire cosmos who showed you respect and look what you did to him!".Ash also share his friendship with Gamma,he is seen mostly with Gamma chatting and showing Gamma pokemon in his pokedex which omega seems every eger to learn about. Inuyasha-Inuyasha is pretty stubborn(though he is less stubborn torwds Kagome) and often goes off on his own sometimes. He calls Ash a "Pipsqeak" and Gamma a "Walking,Talking tea-kettle",also Allen "Short Stack" but does show friendlness,he refers The doctor as "Doc" or "Quack",but he does show care to his allies. Double Soul As the quest progresses Crossfusion Megaman performs double sould with Gamma,Allen Walker,and Inuyasha Crown Clown Soul-R-Megaman's form appears to reselmble the Exorcist outfit,he also gains Allens Crown Clown Arm and can use similar moves and a powerful attack called "Crown-Buster" Dog Demon Soul-Gains armour smiliar to The Great Dog Demon,his powerful attack is "Demon Saber" Gamma Soul-Armour gains some physical charateristics that of Gamma,most powerful move is "Quick-Lock" Time Soul-R-Megaman gains large golden shoulder blades,his armour is scarlett and gold,he has the seal of the high council on his chest,his helmet has sharp golden points on the side,his gloves are similar to Rassilon's only gold,his power comes from the time vortex itself. Stop Motion movie The writer of this story will be working on a upcoming stop motion film spin-off,only its what he says "Peter Crushing-ized",not becuase of it it will be like the peter curshing films,insted its more shorter and diffrent charaters and it take place after "Super Smash bros.BRAWL" "I cant find all of the charaters that have articulation,so I will have to go with the next best thing" He says. A Emperor Dalek will be the main villian,Amy Pond will not be present (Takes place before Amy's choise),also Dalek Sec and Caan will return as allies,but Sec will not be in his humanoid form,the writter refuses to reveal spoilers that say why.Also Lan will not reconize The Doctor,because its not in the megabound universe.The Author is also intrested in adding the Judoon as allies,the title of the movie will be "Doctor Who:The Quest Through Time" the stop motion movie was inspired by a youtuber named DavrosMarioSonic with his film series "The Quest of The Dalek". "Its gonna be a more cartoon-ish,but I promise you it will NOT be kiddy,I just wana take a break with the darkness thats all." The writters says.The Allen walker and Lenalee figures will be mini-figures since they are the only articulated figures. The Doctor will be companied by, Allen Walker Lenalee Lee Edward Elric Lan Hikari(crossfusion Megaman) E-102 Gamma(If the figure can be found) Ash Ketchum Dalek Sec Dalek Caan Pikachu Mario Sonic Luigi Tails Trivia *Timcampy reselmbles a Golden Snitch from Harry Potter book series,D.Gray-Man fans suggest that Timcampy's design may been inspired by it. *Paul was actualy present during the "rebirth" of the daleks and was on board the saucer,he preepared the Progenitor device and then whent to another room to take a nap,after the New Daleks escpaed though a time corridor,Paul met them. *The writer of this series '''TheCrossoverer89 '''says he has been very anoyed with Doctor Who fans complaining about the new daleks who made their debut in "Victory of The Daleks" and said "Im glad they have diffrent colors,its about time the daleks had variants again and if these guys are TRUE Doctor Who fans,they whould embrace and accept these new daleks not alone give them a chance insted of whining and nit-picking everything about them like spoiled 5-year olds." *The Doctor agrues with Lenalee's brother calling him selfish and that its unfair for both Lenalee and Allen that he cant let them be together he even told him "Shes growing up! You have to be realistic,they love each other,and she wants to be with Allen and you sir, are being a selfish nit-wit,so stop grudging Allen and for once think about what your sister wants not what you want!" *Lan Hikari is one of a small handful of humans that know how to pilot a Type 40 TARDIS *''Iris Wildthyme has her own adventures in the Doctor Who Spin-off audiobook series '''Iris Wildthyme' * The White Supreame Dalek(Dalek Trakk) shows no respect to the rest of The Supreame Council,only to Davros and Paul. *This takes place after '''Victory of The Daleks '''and before '''The Time of Angels'